


After Hours

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Office Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Seokmin stays late and gets more than he expected from trying to finish a project.orSeokmin's had a massive crush on the audio department manager for months and it gets absolutely filthy from there.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightsofsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/gifts).



> A huge thank you to the lovely Night, @aceofwoozi on Twitter, for commissioning this fic from me! If you liked this fic and want to commission me yourself, check out my twitter, @paperlov3, for more information. I have a sheet with my prices and guidelines, as well as I can answer any questions you may have. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Seokmin didn’t normally work this late. It had been about an hour since his manager, Jun, had wished him a goodnight and made him promise he wouldn’t stay too much longer in the office. Normally he was good about getting his work done during the day, but the client the company had taken on was picky about what they wanted. He had been brainstorming ideas all day with the intention to get them turned in by 6 pm, but that hadn’t happened. It didn’t help that the audio manager, Lee Jihoon, kept coming up to the 8th floor to see Jun every hour or so, it seemed. Normally, the ding of the elevator and people passing through the office didn’t bother Seokmin, but Jihoon was a bit harder to ignore.

Seokmin had first noticed him months ago at a company party. Whenever a department finished a long project or earned a substantial bonus from a customer, there was a party for the whole building to celebrate. It was here when Jun took the opportunity to parade his department around and brag to all the other departments in the building about their accomplishments, and in this instance, it was Seokmin who was the center of attention.

“Jihoon!” Jun had called, waving toward a man across the room while keeping a tight grip on Seokmin’s sleeve, “He’s the manager for the audio department,” Jun whispered to him as the other man made his way across the floor, “I think you’ll really like him.”

Their introduction was short, and the following conversation was shorter as Jihoon didn’t have much to say. Seokmin was a bit shy himself, and additionally, he was preoccupied with trying not to obviously stare at the other manager. Jihoon was handsome, a bit unfairly so, in his tailored suit jacket and tight-fitting slacks. People weren’t actually supposed to look hot in their work clothes, were they? Jihoon made it look so easy. The interest in Jihoon slowly developed into a full crush over the months, growing with each time Jun invited him up to the creative department’s floor. They were friends, and Seokmin only hoped that his manager hadn’t caught on to the way he blushed and kept his head low to his desk every time Jihoon came upstairs.

The familiar ding of the elevator distracted Seokmin from his wandering thoughts, and he looked up to see what time it was. The clock on his computer read 9 pm, and Seokmin sighed, running a hand over his face. It was probably the janitor coming to tell him to leave so he could lock up the building, and Seokmin still hadn’t gotten anything done. Once again, he had let Jihoon take over his thoughts and distract him from working. At this rate, he wasn’t sure if he would ever get this done.

He expected to hear heavy footsteps and jingling keys at any moment as he rushed to continue typing, desperate to say he did something that night. When he listened again, however, the footsteps he heard were lighter and even familiar. Looking up, Seokmin was surprised to see the man he had been thinking of walking into the room and heading straight toward his desk.

“Oh great,” Seokmin thought, “Now I’m seeing him too.”

Seokmin watched as Jihoon approached his desk, his face neutral as it always was. He looked exactly the same as he had that day, grey and white striped jacket and all. It wasn’t until Jihoon came to a stop next to his desk, staring down at him, that Seokmin realized this wasn’t some exhaustion fueled vision. Lee Jihoon was actually standing in front of him.

“U-Uhm, Jun went home a couple of hours ago…” Seokmin stammered, looking back towards the manager’s office even though he knew it was dark.

“I know, he asked me to keep an eye on you.” Jihoon continued to stare, the tips of his fingers tapping on the corner of Seokmin’s desk, “He figured you were going to be here for a while.”

Leave it to Jun to get someone to babysit him. Though… Jun couldn’t have known, right? He didn’t ask Jihoon to stay late on purpose, just so he and Seokmin would be basically alone in the building… Seokmin cleared his throat, hoping the heat he felt rising up his neck wasn’t visible in the darkened office.

“So what are you working on?” Jihoon continued, stepping closer to see the computer screen. Seokmin could suddenly tell how much closer he had come by the subtle brush of Jihoon’s jacket against his shoulder, his hand coming up to rest against the back of his chair. Seokmin tried not to stiffen, but it was hard when Jihoon was this close. He cleared his throat again, fighting back everything he was feeling in order to answer.

“Erm, I’ve been trying to come up with a design for the advertisement. All I’ve got are geometric shapes right now with block colors, but…”

As he spoke, Seokmin suddenly felt the soft brush of fingertips against his back, trailing up his spine until they rested on the nape of his neck. Jihoon continued to brush his fingers over the collar of Seokmin’s dress shirt, humming in response to Seokmin’s answer and continuing to look at the computer screen. “Go on.”

He flushed, trying not to shiver at the touch. “The- The client asked for block colors… but I, um, it would look better with different hues. I think.” He clicked through a few different palettes he had created, his concentration slowly slipping to the way Jihoon was now stroking the back of his neck.

“That seems easy enough,” now he was leaning closer, and Seokmin felt his heartbeat pick up, “so what are you still doing here?” He stuttered again, not being able to form a proper answer with how close Jihoon was, and when Jihoon’s whispered words brushed against his ear, Seokmin couldn’t help the shiver that traveled down his spine, forming heat in his stomach.

“You weren’t very subtle staring at me today.”

Jihoon suddenly wrapped his hand all the way around the back of his neck, tilting his head back so Seokmin was forced to stare up at the man who had consumed his thoughts for several months. Jihoon stared back, his face shadowed by the darkness of the room, but the hard look on his face clear. Seokmin felt overwhelmed by want, a need deep in the pit of his stomach that was clouding his mind until all he could think about was the power Jihoon had over him, and how he wanted nothing more than to just surrender.

“Easy,” Jihoon whispered, bending down until their lips almost touched, “Is this ok?”

Seokmin nodded, whining a little when Jihoon gave him a small smile, the first he had seen from the normally stoic man, “Good boy. You always seemed so sweet, since that party here Jun introduced us. Didn’t know you were so needy, though. Had I known, maybe I would have done this sooner.”

Jihoon had been slowly inching forward, teasing Seokmin with the lightest brush of their lips until he leaned in all the way, pulling him into a proper kiss. It was a bit uncomfortable with the angle that his head was being tilted at, but Seokmin almost didn’t mind, not with finally getting the attention that he had been craving. He tried to push closer, turning to rest one knee on his chair when Jihoon pulled off to catch his breath. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Seokmin pulled Jihoon back in again for another breathtaking kiss, whimpering when Jihoon licked at the seam of his lips, allowing him to swallow down the whimpers when he obediently opened his mouth for the other.

“God,” Seokmin whispered when they pulled apart again, leaning over the back of his chair more to hide his face in Jihoon’s shoulder, “you mean I’ve been waiting for months for nothing?”

“Not nothing,” Jihoon laughed under his breath, the sound low enough to make Seokmin shiver and shift to attempt to squeeze his thighs together, “this wouldn’t be as satisfying if we both weren’t desperate for it.”

Seokmin huffed, moving to mouth at the side of Jihoon’s neck, pressing soft kisses and nipping at his throat, pulling whispered moans from the other man, “Says you, it’s not fair that you look like that in office clothes while the rest of us might as well wear potato sacks.”

Jihoon pulled back, earning a whimper from Seokmin that he ignored, “Have you seen yourself?” When Seokmin averted his eyes out of embarrassment, Jihoon moved to the other side of the chair, slipping his hands around Seokmin’s waist and helping him move to sit on the edge of his desk. They have to slide the keyboard out of the way, but soon Jihoon is standing in between his legs, a firm grip still on his waist, “Dress pants were made for these thighs, baby.”

Seokmin knows he blushed this time, but Jihoon doesn’t let him go. His hands slide down his waist to grip at the outside of his thighs, squeezing gently, “It’s hard not to stare when you walk around with these tight pants all day. Was that your intention, hm? Wanted the whole office to see you like this?” Jihoon smirked.

“N-No,” Seokmin whimpers, his body slumping towards Jihoon to hide his face, “I’m sorry, sir.”

He hadn’t meant to let the title slip, but both men freeze after Seokmin says it. He’s ready to crawl into a hole and never show his face again in the office, and then Jihoon’s hand is gripping his chin, tilting it up so he was forced to look him in the face.

“Say it again.”

“I… I’m sorry… sir.”

“What are you sorry for?”

Seokmin swallowed, and the grip on his chin tightened, “I’m sorry for wearing them. I just… wanted you to notice.”

Jihoon tilted his head to the side, studying Seokmin’s face. “Well, you have my attention now. What do you want to do with it, baby?”

This is how Seokmin ends up bent over his desk, hands desperately struggling against the wood for something to ground him. Jihoon was busy admiring him, running a careful finger between his cheeks, stopping occasionally to spread them, and expose Seokmin to the cool air. Where they had initially hurried to get Seokmin out of his slacks and underwear, Jihoon was now taking his time, slowly teasing him until Seokmin was desperately rutting against the desk, trying to find any sort of relief.

“Please, sir, I’m ready I promise.”

Jihoon clicked his tongue, the finger he had been circling Seokmin’s hole with pushing inside suddenly, making him yelp. “You sure about that?” The man behind him chuckled, pumping his finger steadily until Seokmin was ready to take another. It felt like hours before Jihoon finally deemed him ready for something more, with Seokmin practically riding his fingers by the time he pulled them out to lube up his cock.

“Yes, I’m sure just fuck me alr- oh god.”

Jihoon thrust into him steadily, one hand braced next to Seokmin’s head on the desk while the other guided his cock. The stretch of the sudden intrusion was overshadowed by the feeling of relief that washed over him, and Seokmin quickly realized just how close he was to cumming, without even needing to be touched. They still had to be somewhat quiet in case there was someone else in the building, but that didn’t mean Seokmin was going to fully cover up the moan that slipped from his lungs when Jihoon pulled out, just to thrust in again.

“Jesus,” Jihoon sighed, leaning down to wrap both of his arms around Seokmin’s waist, his hips speeding up as Seokmin adjusted to him, “Fuck, Seok.”

He whimpered in response, arching his back more to allow Jihoon to reach deeper than before, “Please, sir, don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it, baby.” Jihoon moved one hand around his waist up to hold onto his chest, pinching a finger around his nipple. When Seokmin keened against him, Jihoon smiled, “Sensitive there too?”

Reduced to whimpers, Seokmin could only shake his head in response, trying to decide if he should lean into the sensation or move away. He was racing toward his peak, growing more sensitive by the second as the heat coiled in his stomach, threatening to snap with every drag of Jihoon’s cock against his walls.

“Please, please, sir,” he whined, pressing his face into the desk.

“What is it, baby?” Jihoon leaned in, pressing light kisses to his neck as he switched to slow, deep thrusts, grinding against him occasionally, “Do you wanna cum?” Seokmin nodded, earning a pinch to his nipple, “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir, yes, please, please I want to cum.”

Jihoon pulled him up so Seokmin was braced against the desk for support, the hand playing with his chest moving down to finally touch his cock, choosing to use slow, loose strokes to help him finish.

“Ok, you can cum.”

It only took a few strokes before Seokmin let go, finally allowing his body the release that had been building. His arms quivered as he tried to hold himself up as he came, but it got harder as each wave passed over him, threatening to take his legs out too. Seokmin thought he might have heard himself moan, though it was hard to tell over the rushing in his ears and the sensation of white haze passing over his mind.

Jihoon took care of him the whole time, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm and helping lower Seokmin to the desk so he wouldn’t collapse and hit his head on the wood. No longer having to hold himself up, Seokmin tried to catch his breath and calm the waves of pleasure making his nerves tingle.

“Where do you want it?” Jihoon grunted, trying to hold off his own high when he pulled out, fingers tight around the base of his cock so he didn’t cum too soon.

“Back,” Seokmin murmured, hoping Jihoon could understand him in his post-orgasm haze. Jihoon moaned in response, a quiet “fuck,” mixed with a sigh as he started to stroke himself. It was only a few moments later that Seokmin felt the sensation of warm cum dripping onto his back, followed by a drawn-out gasp from Jihoon. Seokmin adjusted to lay flat against the desk, allowing for the other man to drape over him, holding himself up on his arms while he caught his breath.

After a few minutes, Jihoon shifted, standing up straight again and leaving Seokmin by himself, a little cold now that the source of body heat above him was gone. He was going to be disappointed, but not fully surprised, if Jihoon decided to leave now. They had rushed into… whatever it was they just did, after all, and maybe he had just really wanted to fuck out the frustration Seokmin had caused him. It comes as a relief when, instead, Jihoon rubbed his back and shoulders, encouraging Seokmin to get up. Jihoon went back to pressing kisses to his neck, soft and calm compared to the heated ones they shared before. He pulled Seokmin into his arms, back to chest, being careful to avoid the drying cum.

“I’m going to go get some paper towels from the bathroom to clean you up, ok? Can you take care of yourself for a few minutes?”

Seokmin nodded, his eyes slipping a little at the warm breath in his ear as Jihoon whispered, “Good boy.”

He came back quickly, paper towels in hand, to find Seokmin back to sitting in his desk chair, eyes slowly blinking and head bobbing as if he was going to fall asleep. His hand was still on the mouse, so the first thing Jihoon did was move it, swiveling the desk chair around to start cleaning the sweat off of Seokmin’s chest, moving to the cum on his stomach and finally cleaning his back.

Seokmin leaned into each soft touch to his skin, at one point nuzzling into Jihoon’s shoulder with a sigh. He could get used to this, if only it was possible. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high at the risk of making things awkward between them and poisoning the amazing experience. With gentle encouragement from Jihoon, he stood up to get his clothes back on, taking in the way the other man is so careful with him, and the slow, steady way he buttoned Seokmin’s shirt back up for him. The atmosphere around them now was serene, almost enchanted, compared to the suffocating air of lust earlier.

Finished with redressing Seokmin, Jihoon turned to start putting on his own clothes. Figuring they were close to saying goodbye, Seokmin prepared himself by taking a seat at his desk again, pulling up the files he had been stuck on for ages. Even if he was tired, he still had a job to do, though now it might be even harder, borderline impossible, to keep Jihoon out of his thoughts.

Oh god, what was he going to do after this? If he was just a quick fuck, a one night stand to Jihoon, how were they supposed to act around each other? If Jun found out they hooked up in the office, he was never going to hear the end of it. Maybe if Jihoon did just let him go, Jun wouldn’t be as nosy. Sending Jihoon up here had definitely some kind of plan to set them up, but is this the outcome he was expecting?

A hand placed over his distracted Seokmin from the racing thoughts, and when he looked up, Jihoon was still there, back in his suit, save for the tie, and smiling down at him. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning down to bump his nose against Seokmin’s, “Save it for tomorrow, and let me take you home tonight.”


End file.
